Anime Nostra
by Jo Suzuki
Summary: She should have died that night. He should have died many times. An unfinished exchange, a payment due, a debt owed, taboos invoked; can they change the course of time? How far will you go for the one you love? "Remember, balance must be maintained. There is a price for everything." -Time Travel (NOT with a time-turner)-Marauder's Era-SiriusXHermione-
1. Prologue Part I - Sirius

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Only the plot is my own.**

 **A/N : Some of the supernatural elements in this story are inspired by The Wait written by pelespen, who writes brilliant Sirius/Hermione stories. That's where the similarities end though. [I was - still probably am - clueless about Celtic folklore, and this idea would not have happened if I hadn't read that story. Although it's on temporary, hiatus, do check it out. :)]T** **his is primarily going to be a Marauder's Era story. Some things may not make sense initially, because there is a time for everything.**

 **On an another note, I have major laptop problems so I'm mostly writing this longhand, which means updates will be slow. I didn't want to post this story at all until I'd written 10 chapters at least, but I've written only some of it. However, it's all a bit disorganized at the moment, and I'm procrastinating, so I decided that I will start posting now, if only to hold myself accountable. I will try to post every fortnight at least, but if I don't... well, life is hectic, and I'd rather not compromise on the plot so bear with me till I update! Happy reading! ^_^**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE PART I - SIRIUS**

 _James and Lily were laughing as he let Harry ride on his back as Padfoot. Suddenly, their laughter twisted and turned into rage unlike any he had ever seen on either of their faces._

" _You killed us!" James yelled._

 _He choked and fell on his knees. "I- I didn't know… Please… Prongs!"_

" _It's too late now" Lily said coldly._

 _Two bolts of green light hit them both in the chest one after the other._

 _Cold._

 _Dark._

 _Alone._

Sirius woke up in a cold sweat. Eerie silence greeted him. The darkness threatened to swallow him; the shadows seemed to mock him. He was alone. He was _lonely._ But he wouldn't cry, no matter how much he wanted to. He didn't deserve that release.

He made his way to the kitchen and opened the last bottle of Ogden's finest on the shelf. ' _Must ask Moony to buy some more.'_

He settled himself on the table with nothing but the dim fire and his whiskey for company. This had become a nightly ritual. He had accepted his sleeplessness. It was his punishment.

* * *

"Sirius" Remus greeted as he stepped out of the Floo. He paused upon seeing the slumped figure on the kitchen table.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked gently.

Sirius grunted.

"Sirius…"

 _Concern._

"You know that you can talk to me"

 _Concern that he didn't deserve._ He felt the hand on his shoulder and it took all his power not to jump into his friend's embrace and allow him say it wasn't his fault.

But he couldn't. It _was_ his fault. He _couldn't_ talk to Remus about it. _Couldn't_ let it be okay. It _wasn't_ okay. Not from Remus.

Remus who was his best friend other than James. Moony who was his brother, a fellow marauder. Moony… whom he had not trusted. Moony, whom he had chosen _Peter_ over.

But if not Moony then who?

 _No one._

He was resigned to his loneliness. He deserved it.

"I came to tell you that Hermione will be coming a week earlier than the Weasleys. Her parents are going overseas for a conference."

He grunted again in acknowledgment.

* * *

"Hello Hermione."

"Hello Sirius."

"The Weasleys will be here only next week. I'm afraid you're not going to have any company until then."

If she noticed that he had not volunteered himself as company, she didn't comment. Instead she smiled brightly and followed him to the room she was to share with Ginny, one floor above his own.

He gave her free reign of the library, which he assumed was enough to make up for any lack of company. He was mostly right.

She spent all her time in the library and in her room, and he cooped himself up in his room, only coming out for meals and to tend to Buckbeak.

They spoke only during meals. They respected each others' space. It worked.

* * *

 _He saw James and Lily's accusing faces again. This time, Harry was there too. He looked at him with hate and disgust._

" _You're the reason my parents are dead! You're the reason I grew up abused by the Dursleys! You deserve to be in Azkaban."_

" _No! Wait – Harry!" He reached out but found himself unable to move as Harry turned and walked away._

 _The darkness closed in on him from all sides. He curled into himself and whimpered._

 _Just when he thought he could no longer breathe, a sudden calm washed over him, pulling him away from the darkness._

He felt a soft hand gently stroke his hair back rhythmically, while another wiped his brow with a warm cloth.

"Shh… You're safe now. Go back to sleep."

It must be a faery, he decided as he listened to a soft tune being hummed and was lulled back to sleep.

He didn't dream again that night.

When he woke up, he was sure it had been a dream _. A dream_. That, in itself, was a change from his regular nightmares. Nevertheless, he felt lighter than he had in days as he went down to breakfast.

He was still lost in his thoughts when Hermione interrupted him.

"Could you pass me the salt, please?"

He froze. Her voice sounded almost like… _'Nah… I was completely hammered last night after all.'_

He chuckled as he passed her the salt. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. He shrugged it off.

' _There's no way.'_

* * *

 _The rat. He escaped. But he couldn't go after him. He needed to distract Moony. He fought with the wolf, but his weakened state was no match._

 _He whimpered as the wolf slashed him and casually threw him aside. He tried to get up and felt himself falling down into an endless abyss._

 _Dementors. All around him._

 _Cold._

 _Dark._

 _Alone._

 _He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He saw Harry trying to make him get up, but he couldn't even speak. He resigned himself to his fate. He felt the dementor in his face as something came undone from the very core of his being._

 _He screamed. He could no longer hold on._

"SIRIUS!"

He jolted awake, panting; gasping for breath. He hardly noticed his shivers until a warm blanket was wrapped snugly around his shoulders, making him jump at the contact. She rubbed his shoulders, trying to bring some heat back.

It worked. He found himself leaving the coldness of his mind and welcoming the warm, human contact. His exhaustion almost put him to sleep as he lay back down and turned his back to her.

He missed the contact already.

"Thank you. You can go now." He said, without looking at her. He was afraid to look at her; afraid to look into her eyes and find pity there.

He felt her linger for a few more minutes before the soft click of the door announced her exit.

He was alone again. Only the shadows in the dark kept him company.

* * *

He avoided her the next day. He didn't even show up for meals; he had Kreacher bring them to his room instead. He made sure to be in a different part of the house than her at all times. But the day waned, the night came, and along with it, his nightmares.

" _You were supposed to protect him Padfoot." James accused._

" _We trusted you."Lily added._

" _You left me all alone Padfoot" Moony shook his head in despair as he faded away from him._

It was the same dream – nightmare – every night. James and Lily accused him; sometimes the older Harry joined them. He would then be made to watch as they died, without being able to do anything to help. He would see Moony accuse him of leaving him alone; of not trusting him. And then the dementors came.

 _Cold._

 _Dark._

 _Alone._

' _It's enough',_ he decided, willing himself to be consumed the darkness this time.

Instead, he felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace as a gentle voice shushed him. His sleep was gone and, with it, his release.

This time, he already knew it was her. He pushed her aside roughly and swung his legs down the other side of the bed. He had his head in his hands and his back to her. There was silence. He thought she had left, until he felt her hand press down on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and looked at her with the darkest glare he could muster.

" _Leave me alone!_ I don't need your help!" he shouted.

She flinched but remained standing. She looked at him with an unreadable expression.

How could he tell her? How could he tell her the real reason he didn't want her help? That there was a selfish part of him he hated to acknowledge that _wanted_ his daily nightmares to continue? He _wanted_ the nightmares to continue because no matter how painful they were, he got to see his best mate again. He would accept James and Lily's accusations and hate a million times over, if only he could take it all back. If only he could see them one more time.

 _Pathetic._ How could he tell her that?

"Sirius… let me help you." She said, quietly; firmly.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!" he yelled, standing up and towering over her. "I don't need your help and I _don't want_ your sodding _pity!_ "

She looked taken aback. But it was his turn to get startled as her previously unreadable expression clouded into one of anger.

"You think I _pity_ you?!" she asked incredulously. "Well, flash news! The world doesn't revolve around you Sirius! Yes, you've had an awful life – more horrible than most, I admit – but that does not give you the right to behave as if the rest of us have been living on rainbows all this time! Think about Harry – abused by the Dursleys before coming to the magical world, only to bloody fight Voldemort year after year! Think about Remus – he couldn't keep a single job for more than a month because this prejudiced society won't give him the same rights as another human being!"

He flinched at the examples she used and angrily interrupted, " _Yes!_ I know it's my fault! It's completely my fault! I should have been there for Harry and Remus instead of running off after Pettigrew for revenge. Or better yet, I should have trusted Remus."

He sat back down on the bed, pulling his hair. "I should have trusted Remus." He repeated in a broken whisper.

She kneeled down and gently pried his fingers away, holding his hand between hers. "I'm not blaming you. None of it is your fault and you didn't deserve any of the bad things that happened to you." She pressed her fingers to his mouth before he could interrupt. "The point is, Sirius, most of us have not had easy lives. But do you see anybody else complaining or drowning themselves in self-loathe? It's nobody's fault but You-Know-Who's! If you feel responsible, fix it. Help us win this war. Help us finish him once and for all. Harry needs you Sirius."

"Harry needs you." She repeated cupping his face with her hands.

" _Harry needs you Padfoot."_

"You're his family."

" _You're his Godfather."_

"If anything happens to you, he'll have no family left."

" _If anything happens to us, you'll be the only family he has left."_

How could he have forgotten? Those words spoken so long ago now forced him to face reality. His vision blurred as he tried to focus back on Hermione's face.

"Let me help you."

Warm tears streaked down his cheeks. Soon, the tears changed into gut-wrenching sobs that had him convulsing with their intensity. Hermione stood up and sat on the bed. She pulled his shaking form onto her lap and held him close.

She didn't say anything. He pushed his face against her stomach to hide his mangled moans. She held him tighter.

After fifteen years, Sirius Black cried.

And Hermione Granger held him.

* * *

The next day he expected the pity that hadn't shown itself the previous day. It never came. This boosted his confidence enough to join her in the library after lunch.

She was leaning on one arm of the large couch, a blanket covering her feet. He picked up a random book from the shelf and nervously approached her.

When she noticed him, she smiled brightly and lifted the blanket in offering. His nervousness faded away immediately and he took the other end of the couch, getting his feet under the blanket.

They both read their books in silence, but the silence was welcome. Something had changed.

* * *

By the time the Weasleys came over, Sirius was quite a different man compared to how he had been a mere week ago. Most of the time, he was glad to have the dark and silent house filled with so many people, so much chatter and laughter. Sometimes, he missed the comfortable silences he had shared with Hermione.

His nightmares had gotten better but they were not gone – he doubted they would ever be. On those nights, he would always wake up to her soft hands stroking his hair and wiping his cold sweat with a warm cloth. She would always stay and lull him back to sleep. They would never speak about it in the mornings.

He once asked her how she always knew when to come.

Her hand paused mid-stroke in his hair. He turned around in her lap to see her expression.

She looked away. "You scream in your sleep" she said after a few minutes, going back to stroking his hair.

He never questioned why nobody else heard them.

He never told her that he warded his room with silencing charms every night.

* * *

The day Harry arrived was the happiest he had been in a long time. Sometimes, it felt like he had gotten James back. A very selfish part of him hoped Harry would be expelled at his trial, and come live with him.

When everyone else celebrated the success of Harry's trial, he found himself wandering off to a corner, a glass of firewhiskey in hand.

He felt her hand squeeze his discretely. He couldn't look at her. He knew she knew what he was thinking, and he was ashamed of himself.

"We'll come back during Christmas."

He couldn't wait for Christmas.

* * *

The empty house still felt oppressive; the shadows in the dark ever-present. His nightmares once more haunted him, with no one to help keep them at bay.

But now he had something to look forward to. Now he had someone who _knew,_ to write to him every other day.

He even spent more time with Moony and the older Weasleys now. He reconnected with Andromeda's family. And as December approached, anyone could notice an extra gait in his step as he busied himself with arranging a huge Christmas tree and all the decorations imaginable.

Christmas couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

When Christmas did come though, the mood around the house was sombre due to Mr. Weasley's attack. He was even more worried when he found out that Harry was the one who had alerted them because of a dream. He tried his best to assuage Harry's self-doubt, without giving away the Order's secret.

And yet, the selfish part of him once again reared its head upon having the house full again and he couldn't help but feel a little happy. Moreover, his nightmares were once more kept at bay now that she was back.

Once Mr. Weasley was out of danger and everyone relaxed into holiday mode, there was no one happier than him. He spent all his time singing Christmas carols at the top of his voice, whilst decorating the house.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Fred and George had dared her to steal his wand and she had successfully done so. However, her getaway had not been so successful. He was currently chasing her all over the house and he had almost caught up to her when she was about to enter the kitchen. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Caught you now!" he said, grinning. Too late, he realized that they were stuck at the entrance.

He watched her bite her lips nervously and glance upwards. He followed her gaze and spotted the mistletoe hanging above them. He looked back at her to see her cheeks flushed a bright red as she looked at him worriedly.

He smiled in reassurance and felt his heart skip a beat as she smiled back in relief. He bent his head slowly, their hearts beating wildly all the while, until his lips finally met hers in a gentle kiss. It was the gentlest kiss he had ever experienced and yet, it seemed to burn his very soul. Her cheeks felt on fire as his hands caressed them. After what seemed like an eternity, but must have been mere moments, he felt the cold loss of her warm lips. She looked at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise, and he was sure his expression mirrored hers.

"Sirius!"

They both jumped at the interruption. She took the opportunity to bolt out the door as he shook himself and turned around to greet Remus, who was standing next to the Floo with a wary expression on his face. He glanced upwards to point the mistletoe and Remus' shoulders sagged in relief.

"Who on Earth would put up charmed mistletoe in the headquarters?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Who else? Must have been the twins." Sirius answered. "Come on, everyone else' already here."

As he led Remus back to the front parlour, his mind wandered back to the kiss. _What was that?_

* * *

The next time they saw each other, both of them avoided the topic, though a tell-tale blush could be seen on both their cheeks. They never spoke of the kiss again that winter.

When they finally left for King's Cross, Hermione hugged him tight.

"Don't do anything reckless" she whispered in his ear. He chuckled as he let go.

"Take care of yourself Sirius." She impulsively leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you soon!"

* * *

Sirius burst into the Death Chamber with the rest of the order. The air was thick with static magic and spells firing about. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell on Hermione who lay slumped against the wall, her abdomen bleeding out. He watched Tonks take over Ginny's fight which let the redhead tend to Hermione. He wanted to check on her but he couldn't let Harry fight his deranged cousin alone. He swallowed hard and went to take over Harry's fight near the veil.

He felt something tug deep inside his being as the fight against Bellatrix went on. They were evenly matched and neither was letting up; neither taunts nor spells. The whole fight started feeling surreal to him. _Adrenaline_ , he reckoned. He felt high and fought in an almost out of body experience.

"Is that all you've got?!" he taunted, as another red spell whizzed past his ear.

Bellatrix paused and smirked wickedly. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light hit him before he could even register what had happened. He closed his eyes, still smirking, and fell back into the darkness.

* * *

" _Sirius!"_

"Sirius!"

His body felt like lead and he couldn't move a muscle. But something told him that he had to respond to that voice.

After three failed tries, he opened his eyes on the fourth try. And blinked. His vision was blurry. All he could see was a mass of hair.

"You're safe now."

 _'Hermione…?'_ He blacked out before he could reply.

* * *

It was Christmas before Harry and the others knew. When they stepped through the door and saw Sirius, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. When Sirius hugged him, he wouldn't let go.

When Harry had finally calmed down enough to let the others greet Sirius, Hermione stepped forward and hugged him close.

"Don't do something so reckless ever again!" she whispered, her voice thick with tears. "I'm glad you're back."

* * *

Every time he spoke to her, he waited for the questions that never came. It was so unlike her that it unnerved him. He felt like he was forgetting something important. He didn't find out what it was until late on Christmas Eve.

Everyone else had long gone to bed. He had finally convinced Remus to join him for a nightcap, using Christmas as an excuse. Remus, too exhausted by whatever mission he was on for the Order, didn't protest too much and soon, one drink turned into many and Sirius had a drunk werewolf on his hands. Eventually, the conversation turned to the trio and Sirius voiced his nagging thought.

"You know, I can't believe Hermione hasn't questioned me even once about the Veil." He frowned.

Remus snorted. "Why would she need to?"

Sirius looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

Remus slumped down on the table and slurred, "She… saved… after all…" He promptly fell unconscious.

Sirius felt a cold grip his heart as everything made sense all at once. It was obvious now that he thought about it.

* * *

"Why?"

Hermione jumped in surprise and spilled some of the water in her glass. "Sirius. Have you been here all night?" she asked, sipping her water.

Sirius got up from where he'd been sitting at the kitchen table. He had long put Moony to bed, and everybody else was still asleep.

"Why?" he repeated, walking towards her.

"Why what?" she asked, subconsciously taking a step back.

"Why did you do it?"

She frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned around to place the empty glass on the counter.

Sirius placed his arms on either side of her, effectively caging her in. "Remus told me" he whispered.

She stiffened.

"Look at me Hermione"

She squared her shoulders and turned around slowly, surprised by his proximity. But she held her ground and stared right back into his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" he repeated softly.

"I still don't know what you're talking about…" she mumbled, looking away.

He scoffed. "Don't lie Hermione. It doesn't become you."

She sighed in resignation and looked at him fiercely. "Of course I couldn't _not_ do it when I knew there was a way! What's wrong with you?!"

"Yes, but why did _you_ do it?"

She crossed her arms defensively. "The rest of them would have messed it up."

"That's not true. You could have asked Remus!"

He sighed when she refused to answer and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "What you did was incredibly reckless – and I don't even know exactly how you did it – but I want to know why. Tell me the truth Hermione."

He saw a myriad of emotions flicker across her face as she bit her lip indecisively. She glanced up in surprise and before he could see what it was, she looked at him determinedly and kissed him.

He was taken by surprise, but he recovered quickly and pulled her closer to him with one hand tangled in her hair and the other secure around her waist. She responded by looping her arms around his neck and subconsciously massaging his scalp. He groaned and deepened the kiss, feeling goosebumps on his skin as she moaned in response.

After a long time, they pulled apart breathlessly, both looking dishevelled. As she hid her face in the crook of his neck, he wrapped his arms around her protectively and never wanted to let her leave. But to his utter disappointment, she pulled away and gently caressed his cheek. Her eyes were bright – too bright – and her trembling smile was a little bittersweet, but they screamed out all that was never said in words.

As he reached out to hold her again, she drew back and shook her head, running out of the room.

He swallowed hard and clenched his fists as he stopped himself from following her. He looked up belatedly with blurry eyes.

 _Mistletoe._

* * *

The Order reached Hogwarts as soon as they got the distress call. When they reached the grounds, they could see the Dark Mark in the sky. Sirius' heart clenched with dread as he bolted towards the sounds of the battle inside the castle.

He split up from the other Order members as they each took over the students' fights, and fought his way through to the Gryffindor tower. Part way there, he heard the unmistakeable cackle of Bellatrix's laughter coming from the corridor around the turn.

Hermione was engaged in a fight with Dolohov while Bellatrix stood behind, cackling madly with her wand in hand. Sirius was confused as to why she wasn't attacking, but he was distracted by another masked death eater coming out of nowhere and engaging him in battle.

He managed to stun the death eater after a few rounds of spells and looked up just in time to see Hermione being disarmed and thrown back. His attention was momentarily diverted when he noticed that Dolohov retreated behind Bellatrix instead of attacking. However, all colour drained from his face when his mad cousin raised her wand and five black stones zoomed towards Hermione, surrounding her. As Bellatrix started waving her wand in complicated motions, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry Harry, Hermione." He steeled himself and shouted, "STUPEFY!"

Hermione looked at him in shock as the spell hit her, throwing her against the wall. Wasting no time, Sirius rushed to the spot she had been in just moments ago, just as the five stones started glowing white.

Bellatrix looked surprised at the change of events, but soon enough, her surprised turned into sadistic glee as she said the incantation to finish the spell.

"Exilium in tempus perditus!"

The last thing he saw was Hermione's horrified expression, before the white light consumed him and he knew no more.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know! **


	2. Prologue Part II - Hermione

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Potterverse. Only the plot is my own.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE PART II - HERMIONE**

' _The floor feels so soft… strange…'_ As she slowly came to, she realized that it was a bed. It took another few minutes for her to register the voices she heard in the background. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes. She had a splitting headache.

"Hermione?" someone called softly, holding her hand.

She forced herself to open her eyes and blinked at the sudden brightness. Once her eyes adjusted, she noticed Remus sitting at her bedside.

"What happened?" she croaked out.

"You were stunned. We found you blasted into the wall in fact. It must have been a powerful stunner."

She knew there was more to it than that, but she just couldn't remember. It was all hazy.

"Hermione," Remus started. "Do you know where Sirius is?" he asked worriedly.

 _Sirius. Of course!_ The memories came rushing back to her; her battle with Dolohov, Sirius joining in, Sirius stunning her just as Bellatrix's runic spell meant for her found Sirius instead. She remembered the look of relief, resignation, and something else on his face just before he… vanished. Panic gripped her heart and the blood drained from her face.

"Hermione?" Remus called, snapping her back to the present.

"Dumbledore will know what to do!" Ron's voice called loudly from across the room.

She looked over to the Weasleys and Fleur crowded around a bed on the other side of the room. _'Dumbledore! Surely, Dumbledore will know what to do!'_

"Dumbledore's dead." Harry said in a dead voice from the entrance to the hospital wing, "Snape killed him."

She barely heard the voices of disbelief and Remus' weak defence of Snape. Helplessness filled her entire being. What use was being the brightest witch of her age when she couldn't fix this? She didn't even know where to begin!

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked suddenly, drawing her attention. She made an unintelligible sound and choked on her tears.

"Hermione?" Harry approached her. "Do you know where Sirius is?"

She shook her head. Remus placed a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him. "Tell us what happened, Hermione."

"H-he's gone!" she cried.

"No." Harry shook his head in denial. "NO!"

"What do you mean… gone?" Remus asked, afraid of the answer.

"He just vanished!" she sobbed.

"What…?" Harry asked weakly. "Hermione, please tell us exactly what happened!"

She forced herself to take a deep breath, and through tears, she told them about the battle and Bellatrix's spell that was meant for her.

"It's all my fault!" she cried harder.

"B-But… it was just a spell wasn't it? All we need to do is find the counter-spell!" Harry said, desperately hanging on to threads.

She shook her head. "It was a runic spell. Sirius must have known what it was… but I don't know!"

"We'll find a way to reverse it! If anyone can figure it out, it's you! I'll help you! We'll-we'll research!" Harry said adamantly.

"Harry's right! I will help. You are the brightest witch of your age Hermione! I believe in you, as did Sirius!" Remus said in an attempt to encourage her.

She nodded, clinging to the hope that the two of them had.

Harry turned to leave and looked back at her. "It's not your fault Hermione." He said, even as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I would have done the same thing. And I know you would have too."

It only made her cry harder.

* * *

Hermione looked at the unopened chest in front of her and sighed. For the first time ever, the Hogwarts library had failed her. She had come back home in pretty bad spirits, and now, this. Her hands fiddled with the bulky envelope in her lap as she looked out the window. She could still clearly remember the day she, Remus and Harry had been summoned to Gringotts, just a few days after Dumbledore's death.

" _Mister Potter, Mister Lupin, Miss Granger, we, at Gringotts, have summoned you here today to disclose the contents of the will of Sirius Orion Black, following his wishes" said Swordclaw, who claimed to be the manager of the Black vaults._

" _WHAT?! SIRIUS ISN'T DEAD!" Harry protested furiously, standing up and banging his fists on the table._

" _Harry! Calm down!" Remus said, trying to make him sit back down._

" _Mister Potter, we do not know what exactly has happened to Mister Black. However, since Mister Black has no offspring of his own, you, as his godson, are listed as his legal heir. As of three nights ago, Gringotts recorded the change in ownership of the Black vaults and properties."_

" _Your system must be faulty then! Sirius isn't dead!" Harry insisted._

 _Hermione could tell that the goblin was offended, and tried to take control of the situation. "Harry, sit down!" she hissed sharply. She then turned to Swordclaw. "I apologise Mr. Swordclaw. Please understand that we are all very confused at the moment and have not come to terms with the situation. We mean you no offense."_

 _Swordclaw nodded, somewhat appeased. "Perhaps, I can shed some light on the situation" he offered. Seeing their nods, he continued, "A couple of months after Mister Black's return from the veil, he was contacted by Gringotts to sort out the account discrepancies created by his return from being presumed dead."_

" _Wait, Sirius came to Gringotts?" Harry asked, frowning. "But he is still wanted by the ministry!"_

 _Swordclaw looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow haughtily. "We honour the privacy of our customers above all else Mister Potter. Do you not think we could have had him arrested three years back when money was withdrawn from his account to buy a Firebolt?"He continued before Harry could interrupt, "Transactions from the Black vault could not have been made by anyone else; we had ample proof."_

 _Harry nodded and mumbled his thanks._

" _As I was saying, Mister Black visited Gringotts to sort out vault discrepancies. At the time, he decided to make a will, and also left explicit instructions that his will was to be disclosed to you three if he were no longer in this world. Mr. Alastor Harold Moody and I, Swordclaw, manager of the Black vaults, acted as witnesses."_

" _No longer in this world… No longer in this world…" Hermione whispered to herself, frowning. She gasped and looked up. "Are you saying Sirius made it so that he didn't necessarily have to be dead in order for his will to be disclosed?"_

" _Indeed, you are correct Miss Granger." Swordclaw smiled smugly. "I cannot tell you what has happened to Mister Black, but I can tell you that Sirius Black ceased to exist in this world as of three nights ago. Usually, this would mean that he is dead, but seeing as you are sure he is not…"_

 _They were all silent for a few minutes before Remus finally cleared his throat. "What exactly does his will entail? I presume it must have something to do with Hermione and me?"_

 _Swordclaw opened a small box on the table and unrolled the scroll that was inside. He cleared his throat and began to read,_

" _ **The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black, Son of Orion Arcturus Black and Walburga Irma Black, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**_

 _To Remus Lyall Lupin, I hereby bequeath 500,000 galleons, in hope that it will enable him to have a lifelong supply of the Wolfsbane potion and, support his expenses his whole life if need be._

 _To Hermione Jean Granger, I hereby bequeath all the books in the Black family library, as well as the chest of books in the Black family vault, in hope that they will aid in her quest for knowledge, and provide her a means to fight against the dark._

 _To Harry James Potter, I leave all my other possessions, house-elf, wealth, and properties to do with them as he sees fit. I also will to him, the seat of the House of Black in the Wizengamot and ask that Andromeda Tonks nee Black be named as proxy."_

 _All three of them were left speechless. Swordclaw continued as though it were no matter. He produced a large wooden chest on the table and indicated to Hermione. "This is the chest of books that was in the Black family vault, Miss Granger. It rightfully belongs to you now. I trust you already have access to the Black family library?" She nodded wordlessly._

 _He then turned to Remus. "Mister Lupin, you will find that the bequeathed amount has already been deposited to your vault."_

" _Mister Potter, in addition to requesting that Mrs. Andromeda Tonks nee Black be named as proxy for Black family seat in the Wizengamot, Mister Black has also previously formally reinstated Mrs. Tonks' rightful claim as a daughter of Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. As the new Head of House, it is only proper that you be informed of this."_

 _Harry nodded. Swordclaw then produced another small chest and revealed three envelopes. "Mister Black left explicit instructions for these to be delivered to each of you upon the reading of his will." He then passed out the envelopes which had each of their names written._

Hermione looked down at the envelope now. It was bulkier than a letter and she could feel something solid inside. With a sigh, she pulled out the unbreakable vial of dark red liquid and the parchment that accompanied it.

' _I am me_

 _And I am not._

 _Think Death._

 _What am I?'_

She had already worked out the riddle. But the question was what to do with the answer? She knew what he had intended the blood for. His letter had been clear enough. She pulled out the thick sheet and gazed longingly at his elegant cursive handwriting, even as her eyes skimmed over the words. For all his brashness, it was little things like this that showed that he truly was Pureblood nobility.

' _Dear Hermione,_

 _If you are reading this letter, it means that I am no longer of this world. Do not mourn me love. Know that I have finally attained the peace that eluded me in life and I am happy. I am with Prongs and Lily. Believe that and be happy for me. I know Moony and Harry will be heartbroken, but you must be strong and take care of them in my stead. I know that only you can do that._

 _Make Moony see sense and accept Tonks' love. She is his mate. They are meant to be together. They deserve to find happiness together. I will be happy if I know that Moony is with his better half. It pains me to think of leaving Remus all alone again. It hurts to think that he will be the last Marauder left. I hope – I know – that having Tonks by his side is what he needs to make a new family. One that I dearly wish I could be a part of. However, that is not to be._

 _Look after Harry for me. I know I don't need to say that, but the boy is a Marauder through and through. He is reckless and rushes into things, just like his Godfather. I trust you to protect him and keep him safe in my stead. Remind him often that I love him and that I died a good death – I know I must have._

 _Do not think I have forgotten you, Hermione. I ask you to look after the others for me because you are the only one I trust to do so. However, do not forget to look after yourself love. Harry is not the only one with an incessant need to put others before himself; you do too. …I cannot begin to express in words what you have done for me, how you have saved me. I don't just mean from the Veil; from death. You have saved me in ways that matter much more to me. I wish I could be around to look after you as well, but I will die happy if I know that, in doing so, I have protected you in some way. I owe you my life, and if death is how I can repay that debt, so be it. Know that I do not regret dying. I will always be looking out for all of you, and I will be happy if I see you all defeat the darkness and find your own happiness._

 _This brings me to the vial I have enclosed along with this letter. I am sure you must have realized by now that it is a vial of my blood; the blood of the last male heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, given freely with a sane mind. I trust you, and only you with it._

 _My experience with the Veil has taught me that there are things worse than death. Blood magic is one of the specialities of the Black family and I have no doubt that Bellatrix, and Narcissa to an extent, will use any means they have to gain an upper hand. We all have both darkness and light within us, Hermione. It is the part we choose to act on that matters. One cannot hope to defeat the darkness without understanding and accepting its existence. I hope you never have the need to sully your pure soul with blood magic; however, should the worst come to pass, I hope that this will aid you in some way even though I am not physically present. Others may not understand, but I have faith that you will. I, therefore, have no qualms about leaving you this._

 _This is a war that should have ended with my generation, and I regret each day of childhood that was lost to you all. I hope that it soon ends once and for all and you get to move on with your life. Do not cry for me love, but think fondly of me often._

 _Yours,_

 _Sirius_

Hermione wiped the tears that had fallen and looked at the wooden chest again before packing her belongings into a beaded bag. Her decision had been made. It was time to go.

* * *

They were hiding out in Grimmauld Place, trying to decide on where to begin the search for the locket. It was late at night and Hermione was once again cooped up in the library. Books and papers were spread all around her, ink stained her hands, and her hair had frizzed out from hours of pulling at it in frustration. She was frazzled, yet she was no closer to finding anything about the Horcruxes than she had been months ago. She had hoped that the Black family library would have answers, but in vain.

She leaned back against the couch in exhaustion, when her eyes fell on the wooden chest to her side and the envelope on top of it. She had made no progress with that either. With a sigh, she pulled out the letter for the umpteenth time and read through it again.

She blinked, noticing something she hadn't before, and slapped her forehead in annoyance. "Why didn't I see this until now?! 'Blood magic is one of the specialities of the Black family' …Could it be?"

She kept the letter aside and pulled the chest closer. Her hand traced the intricate lock that didn't seem to have a key hole. When she concentrated on it, she could feel the thrum of magic. Cautiously, she made a small cut on her palm with her wand and pressed the blood to the lock. The lock glowed for a moment before becoming passive again. She frowned. _'I was sure that would work.'_

"You have the right idea, but it is a little more complicated than that."

Hermione jumped at the voice and turned around with her wand out. Phineas Nigellus Black merely raised an eyebrow contemptuously from his portrait.

"What do you mean?" she asked, lowering her wand.

"That chest has been passed down from my ancestors' times through the successive heads of the family." He looked at her pointedly.

It took a few minutes for his implication to sink in and when it did, she gasped. She picked up the vial of Sirius' blood she had placed aside and pointed her wand at it. "Padfoot"

The vial glowed but nothing happened. She growled in irritation at all the dead ends she seemed to be hitting that night. _'Think, Hermione. 'I am me and I am not. Think Death.' It obviously refers to his animagus form… But everyone in the Order knows his animagus form and he only intended for me to use this.'_ Her eyes widened in realization and she pointed her wand at the vial once more. "Snuffles"

The vial glowed blue and the seal on the cap broke. She carefully poured a few drops of the blood on the lock on the chest. The chest glowed and clicked open.

"That stupid heir of mine must have trusted you a lot." Phineas Nigellus observed. "Despite being the rebellious and reckless idiot that he was, he still would have known the importance and power of his blood as a Black."

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, suspiciously.

He sighed dramatically. "The House of Black owes you a life debt."

"But – "

"I may only be a portrait, but as a former Head of House, it is my duty to be aware of what goes on in my House." He looked calculatingly at her. "I am aware that you were responsible for bringing my arrogant heir back from being presumed dead."

She inhaled sharply. "I never held Sirius to any debt. And even if he did owe me anything, he already saved my life by sacrificing his own!"

"Yes, yes. I was present when Mister Lupin explained the events of that night to the Headmistress. However, Sirius Orion Black was the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. A life debt owed by the Head of a House translates to a debt owed by the whole House throughout the lifetime of the one indebted to."

Hermione regarded him warily as she weighed his explanation. Finally satisfied, she nodded and opened the chest. It was filled with books. She cringed at some of the titles – _'Artium Obscurorum', 'A Guide to Sacrificial Rituals', 'A Treatise on Blood Magic', 'Muggles: A Guide To The Lesser Mortals and How They Can Be Used', 'Dark Arts: Rituals from the Continent'._ She quickly kept aside those titles and made a separate pile of the ones that seemed to have more practical knowledge such as, _'Lost Magic from the Continent', 'Familia Praecantatio'_. At the very bottom of the chest lay, what seemed to be, a journal. It was black and leather bound, and the pages were yellow and crinkly with age. She cautiously pulled it out and opened it.

It was blank.

"I thought you were cleverer than that, girl." Phineas Nigellus commented haughtily, seeing her examine the book for a few minutes with no results.

 _Oh._ She quickly poured another few drops of Sirius' blood on the book. The book glowed blue, accepting the payment. Gold letters formed on the cover of the book – _'Tempus Magicae'_

Her jaw dropped in shock. _Time Magic?_ She hurriedly began to read. The book seemed to be filled with various handwritings, presumably those of the former Heads of House.

' ** _22_ _nd_ _January, 1721_**

 _I, Marius Draconius Black, believe that I have finally perfected the magic that so eluded my forefathers. Time magic has been kept a secret even within our Noble House, only being passed on through the successive Heads. However, once I have perfected it, the House of Black will be the most powerful House in all the land!_

 _I believe the answer lies in using Black Onyx instead of Obsidian, in a magical number of seven. Using the runes of Ansuz and Uruz, in addition to Raido, Eihwaz, Thurisaz, Jera and Mannaz, should ensure the success of the ritual._

 _The wand movement should be as follows…_

 ** _6_ _th_ _June, 1721_**

 _The ritual was a success. The consequences are far graver than I imagined. I now understand why this magic has been kept a secret, even within our House. The price I had to pay to come to this realization is too high._

She frowned and turned the page to a newer entry.

 ** _8_ _th_ _October, 1731_**

 _Upon studying the works of my predecessor, and my own experience with runes, I believe that I have found the solution – blood magic. Other lesser families may be afraid of experimenting with blood, but the House of Black is not._

 _Imbibing the runes with blood will increase the power of intent of the caster and thereby…_

 ** _10_ _th_ _December, 1742_**

 _I, Lycoris Marius Black, am dying. My travel through time was successful; however, I invoked the taboo of having met my previous self. I would be remiss in my duty as Head of House if I did not warn my successors of this taboo._

 _This magic is best kept a secret._

And so it went on through the generations, each Head of House making changes to the ritual and none succeeding. Finally, she reached the entry made by Cygnus Black I.

 ** _10_ _th_ _March, 1854_**

 _The failures of the previous Heads of House had kept me wary of experimenting with this magic, until now. My son, Sirius Cygnus Black, heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, did not deserve to die – flogged my muggles no less! As his father, and as his Head of House, I will not stand idly by when I have the power to do something about it!_

 _Upon careful study, I have noticed that the most common error of my ancestors seems to have been invoking the taboo of meeting their younger self. Although such meetings can be avoided by careful planning, prevention of the possibility itself is the best course to take. To this end, I believe the answer lies in transferring memories to one's younger self. Souls are the container of memories and are not restricted by the physical realm. Therefore, theoretically, this should be possible, and it will avoid the possibility of there being two versions of the same person at the same time. Using the rune of Perdhro, which symbolizes memory, accompanied by a strong intent, should be the answer I am seeking._

 _My own research on the subject has led me to believe that, although seven is a most magical number, in this particular instance, the magical properties of the number five would be more beneficial. According to my calculations and estimation, the runes of Raido, Eihwaz, Perdhro, Ansuz and Jera will be the ideal ones to use, each on one point of a pentacle. This should increase the focus of intent._

 _I further believe that the ritual should include a verbal incantation, along with the following wand movement…_

… _I shall perform the ritual on Beltane, which is the closest magically powerful day. I believe that this auspicious day will add power to the ritual and guarantee success._

Surprisingly, that was only entry made by Cygnus Black I. There was no entry highlighting the consequences of his actions, as had been the theme followed by his predecessors. She understood why when she read the last few entries, which were by Phineas Nigellus Black.

 ** _24_ _th_ _July, 1864_**

 _My father disappeared without a trace on 2_ _nd_ _May, 1854. It is only now, when I have come of age and taken over my rightful position as the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, I understand why._

 _I believe that my father was successful in his travel through time. However, the use of the rune Jera, which represents both Time and cycles, may have trapped him in a Time Circle. I do not know what verbal incantation he ultimately decided on using, but it was clearly not strong enough to counteract the effects of Jera. The incantation "Tempus perditus" may achieve the desired results._

 ** _15_ _th_ _September, 1888_**

 _Through these past years, I have kept up my research on the subject of Time magic; however, my duties as the Head of House have kept me otherwise occupied._

 _Nevertheless, through many arithmantic calculations, I have concluded that adding a phrase of banishment, such as, "exilium in" to the previously entered incantation, will have a higher probability of obtaining the end result._

 _As to the problem of Time Circles that the rune Jera gives rise to, arithmancy shows me a success rate of eighty percent, upon replacing the rune Eihwaz with Hagalaz, which symbolizes unpredictability and, in an extreme, bad luck. However, using Hagalaz will be in conflict with Ansuz, which has an additional meaning of stability and order, in addition to the meaning of creation. This may be solved by using Thurisaz instead of Ansuz, which symbolizes a force of destruction and change. The only variable is the rune Perdhro._

 ** _27_ _th_ _April, 1889_**

 _I have been trying to increase the estimated success rate of the ritual to at least ninety five percent, before experimenting. I am happy to report that I have finally found the answer!_

 _As I predicted, using Thurisaz instead of Ansuz increased the probability of success to ninety percent. I had my suspicions that the reason the success rate did not go above ninety percent was due to the rune Perdhro, which is a rune of freewill, uncertainties and also, memory and problem-solving._

 _The very nature of Time Magic, especially when it is bound by a blood ritual such as this, means that the caster will be able to identify the changes made to the timeline. In my father's case, I believe that being trapped in a Time Circle, created a conflict of intent due to the rune Perdhro. This has led me to the conclusion that the caster cannot be the focus of the ritual. Following this line of thought, I recalculated the success rate with a second person as the focus and the success rate went up to ninety eight percent!_

 _Now, I believe I am finally ready to experiment._

 ** _23_ _rd_ _June, 1901_**

 _In the past decade, I have had the opportunity to observe the results of my experimentation. I chanced to test two subjects, both of whom showed varying results, but suffice to say, I have been convinced to stop meddling with time. Here, I have recorded the results I have observed. The identities of the subjects will be kept secret for the purpose of protection._

 _The first subject showed results similar to what I believe my father experienced. The subject was caught in a Time Circle and only I, as the caster, was aware of what had happened._

 _The second subject, however, displayed results I never would have imagined. The incantation which "exiled" the subject to "time lost", and the rune of Hagalaz which also symbolizes misfortune, resulted in the subject being exiled to a time period not their own with, presumably, their memories intact because of the rune of Perdhro. However, the misfortune created by Hagalaz, as well as Thurisaz, which symbolizes a force of destruction, led to the subject living a most horrific life – one that I would not subject my worst enemies to. Once more, as the caster, I was the only one aware of the changes the subject's new life created in the time-stream – some changes were barely noticeable, yet some were catastrophic. In order to preserve the existing time-stream, I will not disclose any of the changes wrought._

 _It would seem that the rune of Perdhro is ineffective against the rune Jera, when the focus is trapped in a Time Circle. However, the other runes hold more power when the subject is transported to a time period not their own. For the purpose of transporting memories, the rune Perdhro cannot be avoided. Yet, by the same token, the rune of Jera cannot be avoided when dealing with Time. This conflict cannot be resolved by any known means. Additionally, when I carried out arithmantic calculations including this new possibility, I found a fifty-fifty chance of either outcome coming to pass._

 _Suffice to say, I will not be experimenting with this magic any longer. I will be taking up additional duties as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting this September, and this new position has strengthened my resolve to bury this secret. As an added precaution, I will seal this book so that it can be opened by none other than the Head of House and, even then, only if they puzzle out how._

 _Time magic has been kept secret for a reason. Time must not be meddled with._

It was the wee hours of the morning when she finally finished reading. Her eyes were bloodshot and her whole body was trembling with physical and mental exhaustion, but she was wide awake. Phineas Nigellus had been there the whole time, observing her.

"Sirius recognized the spell." she whispered softly, her voice thick with tears.

Phineas Nigellus nodded. "That boy was reckless beyond belief, but he was as clever and shrewd as any other Black. Perhaps, even more so, for his hatred of his family was the very thing that made him wary, and drove him to uncover the things they had been hiding when he became Head of House."

No matter how upset she was, Hermione's mind was programmed to pick things apart and find logic in them, which is what led to her next question. "If this chest and this book can only be accessed by the Head of House, then how did Bellatrix know about this ritual?" she asked sharply.

"I suppose you are as smart as they say" he said, with a wry smile. He cleared his throat and continued, "Sirius Orion Black was disowned."

"I am aware of that."

"He was disowned not only from the family but also, more importantly, from the position of heir. Traditionally, the position is given to the first-born of the previous first-born heir, as it has been for many centuries. However, in case of the heir apparent being unable to accept the position, it goes to the next male in line. Whatever the case, the position of Head of House can only be held by a male member of the Black Family.

Arcturus Black III, the previous Head, and Sirius' grandfather, passed away whilst Sirius was in Azkaban. However, since both Orion and Regulus were already dead at the time and Sirius was disowned, the position went to the family of Arcturus' next in line, Pollux Black, who was the father of Cygnus Black III,"

"…who was the father of Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione concluded, her eyes wide. He remained silent as he allowed her to ponder these revelations. "The spell; tell me it can be reversed!" she pleaded, in a last ditch attempt of denial.

He sighed despondently. "I think you the answer to that…"

"So Sirius is…" she gulped. "Sirius is either trapped in a Time Circle or trapped in a time not his own with a life of misfortune?"

He pondered for a minute before venturing carefully, "What Bellatrix failed to realize is that using blood magic against one's own blood is taboo. But it has never been done before, so I cannot tell you what the consequences would be. Frankly, I would rather the boy was trapped in a Time Circle with no memories, than in a time of misfortune even with all his memories, don't you agree?"

She sobbed. "How am I going to tell Harry?"

"You don't."

"What? He needs to know the truth!"

"Are you willing to take away the little hope the boy has left? He doesn't need to know."

"For now." she agreed, succumbing to her tears.

* * *

"Tell the truth! Where did you steal it from?"

"We-we didn't!" she cried.

"CRUCIO!"

Her own screams echoed in her ears again and again. It felt like a thousand knives were cutting her at once; her mind feeling a heavy, oppressive pressure. Her torture had gone on for minutes or hours, she didn't know. She was close to her breaking point but the pain didn't stop.

"Stop lying! How did you get it? You stole it!"

"No, please, I'm not lying!" she begged. She could feel herself drenched in liquids; blood, sweat, urine; she didn't know the difference anymore.

" _CRUCIO!"_

The images behind her eyelids were alternating between black and red. Every time there was a break and her body would fall into numbness, the temporary relief would be stolen from her by another bout of pain. She just wanted it to end. She wanted to die.

"Hermione!" "Hermione hold on!" She could hear Harry and Ron shouting her name from somewhere far away just as the pain receded once more. _'Ron… Harry…_ ' She knew she couldn't give in no matter how much pain she was in; she had to hold on for their sakes.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. How did you steal it?" Bellatrix' icy voice cut through her pain.

"We-we found it… please… I'm telling the truth…" she sobbed, forcing herself to keep her focus on her mission. She could not give in or she would put everybody in danger.

Before she knew it, another bout of pain started. She could feel herself losing her mind as Sirius' image came before her mind's eye. _"Take care of Harry for me… take care of yourself…"_ he seemed to whisper.

She gasped, panting for breath as the pain let up. She was too tired to even cry; there were dark spots in her vision. Before she could pull herself together, she was grabbed roughly by her hair and made to sit up.

"Who is going to save you this time, mudblood?" Bellatrix whispered in her ear wickedly. "Potty and Ginger are locked up, and I finally got rid of my dear cousin for good! Where does that leave you?"

Before she could register what was happening, a knife was plunged roughly into her arm and started carving. Her screams only served to make Bellatrix chuckle in delight.

"Ooh, that is a fine work of art, if I do say so myself! Now the world will know what you really are MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix laughed gleefully.

' _No more…'_ she thought, willing herself to die.

She barely noticed the sudden commotion; she hardly heard Harry and Ron shout her name. Her hair was yanked back, and a knife was pressed to her throat. _'Please_.'

She was pushed aside roughly into someone's arms and there was a loud crash. There was the pop of apparation and she finally gave in to the darkness.

* * *

There was a lull in the battle as Voldemort waited for Harry to come to him. She couldn't believe the number of deaths they had incurred. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Lavendar, and even young Colin Creevey, and so many more that she didn't even know by name – all gone. She couldn't bring herself to grieve though; not yet. She forced herself to remain numb even as she watched the Weasleys surrounding Fred; even as she thought of Teddy when she saw Remus and Tonks' bodies lying side by side. _'Harry needs you'_ was the mantra that kept running through her mind in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sirius'.

Thoughts of Harry led her to the grand staircase with Ron, just as he was climbing down the stairs. The look of peace and resignation on his face frightened her.

"What is it that you know?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

He stopped a few feet away and looked at her. "I think some part of me has known for a long time now. And I think you have too." He replied quietly.

And she had. Except, she couldn't bring herself to be in denial anymore; not when confronted with the fact from his mouth. With a strangled sob, she threw herself into his arms.

"I'll go with you." She cried.

He gently pried her away from himself and shook his head. "I want you to keep this" he said, pulling out the vial she had conjured just a couple of hours ago. The silvery mist of memories was still swirling inside.

"He was a good man; one of the bravest I've ever known. He doesn't deserve to be remembered as a murderer; he deserves to be mourned with the honour that was never given to him in life."

She nodded and carefully put the vial into her beaded bag.

Harry hugged the two of them one last time and went to face his destiny; went to face his death.

* * *

She opened her eyes to whiteness all around. She blinked and rubbed her eyes as she sat up slowly. Still white. White as far as the eye could see. She looked down at herself and saw that her clothes were still tattered; wounds still there. But they weren't bleeding. It was as though the blood had been put in stasis to stop it from flowing out.

 _'It doesn't hurt… am I dead?'_ She got up on her feet slowly and walked a few steps; forward, backward, who knew? ' _Where am I anyway?'_ She frowned as she tried to think of all the possible places she could be. The last thing she remembered was being blasted from the staircase by a stray spell as she and Ron ran from the snake when the battle resumed. She had hit a wall that had then crumbled down on her, and then she knew no more. So the logical conclusion was that she was dead. ' _Except, why am I still wearing my clothes? And why are my wounds still open, even if they don't hurt?'_

"Where am I?" she whispered, mostly to herself. But as though hearing her words, she heard a chuckle in response. She snapped her head towards the sound as two dark figures slowly materialized in front of her. She knew exactly who they were and could even tell what their expressions were but when her brain tried to describe their faces, she drew a blank and her vision was blurry. She decided not to ponder on that for long though; there were more pressing concerns at the moment.

"Am I dead?" she asked out loud.

The two figures sported wide grins that bordered on evil as the figure on the right chuckled patronizingly. "We do wish it were that simple." a male voice said.

"You must be the only mortal we have interacted with in more than a millennium, let alone twice." The figure on the left continued in a female voice. "But to answer your question, no, you are not dead."

"Yet." the male voice added as he grinned evilly.

"Then why am I here? And where is 'here' anyway?" Hermione asked, looking around at the whiteness once again.

"This" the male said, gesturing around, "is the _'_ _in between'_ if you will"

"The _'i_ _n between'_?"

"We have created it just for this purpose. Strangely enough, we always seem to be walking the line of what we can and cannot do where you are concerned." answered the female, with a rueful grin.

"We do not interfere in mortal affairs; however, since we have already initiated an unfinished exchange with you, intervening in your death was inevitable." the male finished with an exasperated sigh.

"What do you mean?" she asked, panic settling in for the first time.

"The exchange that you were previously offered and accepted requires the two of you to be in the same place at the same time." The female elaborated. "However, you are currently in the same place but different time,"

"Or a different place but same time." The male continued. "To us, it is all the same." He smirked cockily.

"So… I'm not going to die?" she asked, her brain whizzing around trying to make sense of what was being said.

The female chuckled wickedly and replied, "We have told you before. We do not interfere in mortal affairs. Your life will take what course it will. However, we will ensure that the exchange is completed."

"That is not to say you will not die," the male said creepily, causing shivers to run up her spine. "We will simply fulfill our part."

"Tell me, do you regret your decision now?" the female asked curiously.

"Never!" her eyes flashed angrily. "As long as he is safe, that is all that matters to me!"

"Your devotion is, as always, admirable." The male commented offhandedly.

"Tell me what I must do." She said in a determined voice.

"Due to… the events that transpired, he has been left vulnerable."

"What?!" she demanded, furious.

He raised a hand to halt her angry tirade before it even began. "The exchange has already been initiated, which makes us irreversibly involved. You will understand better when you see him."

Despite her anger, her fear for him, and her overall confusion, she couldn't stop the bubble of happiness that erupted in her chest at the thought that she would see him again. Even though she knew that she would probably die soon because of her injuries, as long as she could save him, she couldn't bring herself to regret anything.

The female stepped forward. "It is time for you to leave. We will send you to him. You will know what to do."

"Remember, balance must be maintained. There is a price for everything." The male said thoughtfully.

Before she could question him on what that meant, the female pressed her index finger to the center of her forehead. A bright glow erupted from her chest and the next moment, she was blinded by bright white light.

* * *

 **Acknowledgement:** **GOOGLE is my best friend when it comes to research and translations. _/\\_**

 **A/N:** **Did it answer some questions? Did give rise to more? Information overload? This needed to happen though. :D I can't reveal certain things right now, but do ask any questions you have. I'll answer as best as I can! :)**

 **On a different note, I don't have a Beta - I actually don't know how the Beta system works tbh! I do edit multiple times; however, typos and grammatical mistakes happen because sometimes, my mind sees what _should_ be there rather than what _is_. So I hope you'll forgive the minor things! If you notice any major errors though, or logical fallacies, do feel free to point them out and I'll sort them. Thank you for your understanding!**

 **I'd love it if you let me know how you liked it! Happy reading! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter; only the plot.**

 **A/N:** **This chapter is dedicated to Hermione Granger. Happy Birthday Hermione! You are me with a different name. Even if you are fictional, you are more real to me than most people. ^_^**

 **I wasn't going to post today, but I already had a draft that only required some (major) editing. Plus, I wanted to update for Hermione's birthday! I know it's short. This chapter was originally supposed to be much longer, but I decided to split it because I wanted to end it like this. And the second part fits better with the next chapter in my opinion. Anyway, this hasn't gone through as many rounds of editing as other chapters but I'm satisfied. Still, let me know if something doesn't make sense! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **May 1st,** **1976**

 _She laughed heartily as she ran around the kitchen of Grimmauld place. He chuckled as his longer legs quickly caught him up to her. He couldn't remember a single time when he was so happy in that house; then why was he feeling so at peace now?_

' _Who are you?' he wanted to ask, but he found words failing him. She suddenly stopped at the door frame as though an invisible force was restraining her. Before he could figure out what it was, he found himself stuck right next to her._

 _Her cheeks flushed a faint red and he lost himself in her deep, warm eyes. She bit her lip, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. He felt as though his prayers were answered as he saw her glance upward and followed her gaze to see mistletoe hanging above them._

 _For the first time, he noticed the decorations all over the kitchen. 'It must be Christmas', he thought._

 _His heart went wild as he gently pressed his lips to hers. The touch of her soft lips kindled a fire; a passion he had never felt before._

" _Sirius!"_

 _He turned towards the voice and caught a glimpse of an impossibly older looking Remus._

' _Remus?'_

 _As he looked back at her, he could feel that something had changed. She gently stroked his cheek, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. He wanted to take her in his arms and protect her from the world. He reached out, but she pulled away, shaking her head. He swallowed hard and watched as she ran further and further away, and dissolved in the darkness._

* * *

"Sirius? Sirius! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes groggily to see a concerned Remus leaning over him. And he looked the age he should alright. _'But what was that dream?'_

He sat up and slowly lifted his fingers to his lips. They still tingled from her warm kiss. His hands still keenly felt her loss. ' _Who are you…?'_

"Sirius?"

"Huh?" His eyes snapped up to look at a worried Remus.

"Are you alright…?" he asked, observing him closely.

"I'm fine." He was surprised to hear his own hoarse voice and cleared his throat before repeating himself, "I'm fine."

Remus still looked unconvinced but nodded. "I smelled your tears and woke up… Do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh?" Sirius touched his cheeks and sure enough, they were wet.

"Sirius? Mate, are you alright?" James appeared at his bedside, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Yes, I'm fine." He turned to Remus, "No, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Bad dream?" James prodded.

He shook his head. "More like… a strange one." He answered, rubbing his chest. _'I don't know why it hurts though.'_

"Then why were you crying?" Remus enquired.

"I don't know." he replied honestly. _'…because she looked upset…'_

"What's going on…?" Peter asked sleepily from his bed.

"It's nothing Pete. Go back to sleep." Sirius shook his head to clear his daze and cast a tempus spell to check the time. "It's a quarter to four already. We should all get some sleep."

James and Remus exchanged sceptical glances but he paid them no heed and nestled himself under his blanket. He felt them linger for a couple more minutes before they returned to their own beds.

Long after his dorm-mates had gone back to sleep, Sirius lay awake. This was not the first time he had dreamt about her. Although, this was the first time they had kissed.

' _Who are you?'_

* * *

It was easy to get lost in his thoughts amidst the loud chatter in the Great Hall. He pretended not to notice Remus and James shooting him concerned glances while Peter blearily slurped his porridge. He himself had not touched his eggs and toast, still thinking about his latest dream.

"Evans!" James exclaimed, making him look up for the first time. "Will you go to Hogsmede with me next weekend?" James asked, roughing up his hair.

"Not in a million years, Potter." Lily replied offhandedly and walked right past them.

"Tough luck, mate" Peter commented.

James shrugged and retook his seat. "She will say yes one of these days." he said, determinedly.

Remus patted his back but wisely chose not to comment.

Before Sirius could pitch in, he felt a pair of arms loop around his neck as their owner placed a sound kiss on his cheek. He flinched involuntarily at the contact.

"Sirius…?"

He turned around to see Marlene standing with a confused and slightly hurt expression. He looked away guiltily. _'I'm really not being fair to her.'_

"Sorry Marls…" he said, regretfully.

She shook her head and schooled her expression back to a cheerful one, though he knew she was still hurt. "It's okay Black. You can make it up to me by taking me to Hogsmede next weekend. It's my birthday as well!" She grinned.

"Of course." He smiled sweetly.

"It's a date then." she declared and hopped off to join her friends down the table.

He turned back to see James and Remus observing him silently.

"Mate, she really likes you, you know?" James started.

"Marlene isn't like the others Sirius… She doesn't understand where you're coming from." Remus continued.

"Or, if she does, she's in denial. She is clearly hoping for something serious." James looked at him pointedly.

"You think I don't know that?!" Sirius snapped.

He had been seeing Marlene since the spring term started. He knew Marlene had liked him for a long time. Usually, he would never date somebody who held genuine feelings for him when he knew he couldn't reciprocate. And he did feel guilty about taking advantage of her feelings. But, in some way, he supposed he just wanted to know if he could ever bring himself to care that deeply for someone. _'…other than **her**.'_ He should have known that nobody else could compare, even if _**she**_ was just a dream.

He rubbed his face tiredly and sighed. "Look, I'm trying my best alright? I really am."

"What's up with you anyway?" Peter asked, realizing for the first time that something was off.

"Nothing's up." Sirius replied and left the table.

* * *

"I can't wait to try this out on old Snivelly!" James said excitedly, causing both him and Sirius to burst out laughing as they imagined Snape with spiky green hair that smelled of frog's breath.

"Feel better now?" James asked with a grin, once they had both calmed down.

"Loads!" Sirius grinned back and threw his arm over James' shoulder.

After getting three consecutive detentions "and not even on account of a prank", James had had enough of Sirius' depressed aura and had forcefully dragged him to Hogsmede after dinner, just the two of them.

"And to think you didn't want to come out tonight! You didn't trust _my_ plan! Me! Your soulmate! The great Prongs!"

"Prongs or not, you sure are being a ponce! Shut it."

James gasped with a horrified expression on his face. He wiped a fake tear from under his glasses. "This is the thanks I get!"

Before he knew what was happening, Sirius tripped him, dumped all the bags on him and started running towards the castle. "Last one back has to propose to Filch!" Sirius shouted and laughed as he ran away.

It took James a moment to register what he'd said. "What?! No way!" James yelled. "You will pay for this Padfoot!"

Sirius came out through the Whomping Willow still laughing, and was halfway across the grounds, when the dark night sky suddenly flashed with the brightest white light he had ever seen, momentarily blinding him. It was followed by the loudest crack of thunder he had ever heard. When he was able to see again, he noticed a human figure lying a ways off in the pitch darkness of the grounds. For some unknown reason, a feeling of dread washed over him, and he found himself running towards the figure like a madman.

"SIRIUS! WAIT!"

He vaguely heard James' shout but paid him no heed. As he came close enough to see the person, his heart stopped for a second upon noticing brown curls. There was a pool of blood surrounding her, making her unrecognizable, but he knew it was her. He was numb with fear and drenched in cold sweat by the time he reached her. He pulled her onto his lap and moved strands of hair from her face with trembling fingers. It _was_ her.

As though knowing he was there, her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a couple of times.

"Sirius…" she rasped.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pulling him off the ground with her. He watched in bewilderment as she drew a circle around the two of them with her wand. It glowed brightly before disappearing into the grass but James, who reached them just then, was thrown at least ten feet away upon coming into contact with it.

"He'll be fine." she said.

He swallowed under the intensity of her gaze and nodded.

She relaxed and caressed his cheek with the same expression as in his dream. Before he could speak a word however, she had cupped both his cheeks and started chanting,

" _Corpus ut obliti_

 _sed anima meminit."_

He felt his feet lift off the ground as an excruciating pain filled his head.

" _Tum in vita et post mortem,_

 _eius Tenebrae mea est,_

 _amor enim omnia mea ad eum!"_

A bright light erupted from her chest and his vision went black. He couldn't feel his limbs; he couldn't find his voice; he couldn't even think. Her hands on his face and her voice were the only things that grounded him, and he desperately held on to them.

 _In nominae dea Manu,_

 _per licentium ianitores,_

 _et ego invocabo Aos Si!_

 _Audi voco meam, Sluagh Sidhe!_

 _Ego vendicare animae eius!_

 _Tenebrae apage!"_

The pain spread throughout his body and his head lolled back; he couldn't hold on any longer. He went limp and lost awareness.

* * *

 **A/N:** **It honestly sounds much better in Latin than in English, but here's the translation if you're interested (courtesy Google Translate) -**

 _'The body may have forgotten_

 _but the soul remembers._

 _Both in my life and after my death,_

 _his darkness is mine,_

 _for all my love is his!_

 _In the name of the Goddess Manu,_

 _by the will of the gate-keepers,_

 _I call upon the Aos Si!_

 _Hear my call, Sluagh Sidhe!_

 _I claim his soul as mine!_

 _Darkness be gone!'_

 **So, what did you think? Answered some of your questions, perhaps? :P**


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Potterverse. Only the plot is my own.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

" _You really are the brightest witch of your age!"_

 _._

" _You look just like your father, Harry but –" "But I have my mother's eyes; I know"_

 _._

" _I don't need your help and I_ _don't want_ _your sodding_ _pity!_ _" "You think I pity you?! Well, flash news! The world doesn't revolve around you Sirius!"_

 _._

" _Would you like to come live with me when all this is over?"_

 _._

" _Harry needs you Sirius. If anything happens to you, he'll have no family left."_

 _._

" _Ha! Is that all you've got?!" "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 _._

" _Don't do something so reckless ever again!"_

 _._

" _I can't believe Hermione hasn't questioned me even once about the Veil." "Why would she need to? She... saved... after all..."_

 _._

" _Why? Why did you do it?" "Of course I couldn't not do it when I knew there was a way! What's wrong with you?!"_

 _._

" _I'm sorry Harry, Hermione."_

 _._

" _Exilium in tempus perditus!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sirius was on his knees, clutching his head and panting as the memories assaulted him. He didn't know how long he stayed that way. He only looked up when he heard James shout, "STUPEFY!"

He opened his eyes in time to see Hermione being thrown back through the air. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" James yelled again and he watched in horror as Hermione went rigid, wounds and all. He saw James raise his wand a third time and forced his limbs to move.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" he shouted, disarming James as he rushed to Hermione's side and cradled her head carefully.

" _HERMIONE!"_

"Sirius…?" James queried in confusion.

Before he could reply, footsteps were heard and they both turned to see Professor Dumbledore rush out of the castle, accompanied by Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Remus, and Lily.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded as she reached them.

Sirius turned his attention back to Hermione and refused to answer. James just looked back and forth in bewilderment.

"Albus, they are obviously not in a state to explain anything. And the girl needs medical attention immediately!" Madam Pomfrey said and started levitating Hermione without waiting for a reply.

"Would you two care to explain why you are out of your dormitory at this ungodly hour? And with an injured girl no less!"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop Professor McGonagall's tirade. "Poppy is right, Minerva. None of them seem to be in a state to explain anything. It would be more prudent to move this conversation to the hospital wing."

Sirius didn't wait for another moment as he rushed after Madam Pomfrey, giving a surprised James a hard glare.

"I only tried to help him! What's he glaring at me for? What did I do?"

Remus patted James's shoulder reassuringly. "Come on, we won't get any answers staying here."

* * *

Sirius paced back and forth in front of the curtains surrounding Hermione's bed. He barely heard Remus explain his version of events to Professor Dumbledore.

"Lily and I were in the first floor corridor doing our patrol, when there was a sudden flash of lightening in the sky. When we looked around after it had passed, we saw a person lying on the grounds. Sirius reached them first and before James reached them, this person had put some sort of barrier around Sirius and themselves and seemed to be performing some incantation on him."

"It was dark magic!" James growled. "Sirius – Sirius was floating in the air and there was a cloud of darkness that came out of him! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Sirius was about to go over and snap at James for presuming things when Hermione's scream distracted him. They had been there for over half an hour already and Hermione's frequent screams only served to upset him further. He longed to go to her side, but clenched his hands in a fist, holding himself back. Madam Pomfrey had come out only once, and that too to ask Professor McGonagall for help. She didn't look very positive. In fact, as far as Sirius could recall, this was the first time he had seen her look so flustered and panicked over a patient.

As her scream once more quieted down to whimpers, he forced himself to focus back on the conversation taking place just a few feet away from him.

"Did you hear the incantation that was cast, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir; the barrier blocked out sounds as well as magic."

"Yes, we saw James' attack get deflected and knew we needed to get help, so I asked Lily to get Professor McGonagall and I came to you Professor."

"Professor McGonagall was in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey at the time." Lily added.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall stepped out from behind the curtains and spoke in hushed tones with Professor Dumbledore, who listened with a grave expression on his face. Sirius was about to go over and demand answers when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Padfoot…" James started.

"Don't." he said, in a dangerously low voice without turning around.

James tightened his hold in response. "Sirius! What the hell mate?! She attacked you, probably with some dark magic! She's most likely evil and – "

Sirius had heard enough. Before he realized what he was doing, he turned around and grabbed James by the collar. "Don't you dare!" he yelled. "Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that! _You_ attacked _her_! If anything happens to her James, I swear…" he clenched his jaw shut, his facial muscles twitching in tension. His eyes spoke the warning his mouth didn't utter.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Black." Dumbledore's calm voice interrupted.

Sirius' attention immediately snapped towards him. "How is she?" he demanded.

"She will live." Madam Pomfrey said, coming over from Hermione's bedside. "However, she has extensive injuries that will take a long time to heal, if at all." She sighed in obvious pity and turned towards James. "I'm sure Mr. Potter didn't do it with the intention of saving her life, but the body binding charm he cast on her was what curbed the blood flow and put her wounds in stasis before I could tend to them. He has quite possibly saved her life."

James looked bewildered. He certainly had had no intention of helping her, though he hadn't intended to kill her either. But more than anything, it was Sirius' behaviour that shocked him the most. Never before had Sirius looked at him with such anger and venom. _And all for a girl he doesn't even know…?_ He looked at Sirius and noticed the obvious relief on his face. Who was this girl and how did Sirius know her?

"She will be okay, right?" Sirius asked, seeking reassurance.

"Yes, Mr. Black" Madam Pomfrey answered, looking at him curiously. "She is stable now and should recover in time."

Sirius heaved a sigh of relief as his shoulders sagged; his previous adrenaline and worry finally leaving him. "That's good…" he whispered before collapsing.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, she panicked. It was dark and she didn't know where she was. Someone had closed the curtains around her bed, which made it harder to see her surroundings. To her relief, she found her wand and beaded bag on the small side table that was just out of reach.

As she tried stretching to reach them, she fell down from the bed with a thud and groaned in pain.

"Hermione?"

She heard footfalls on the floor as someone hurried towards her. She quickly grabbed her wand and bag and slid under the bed, ready to catch the person by surprise.

Sirius stepped through and was surprised to see her bed empty and her bed sheets in a tangle. For a short moment, he panicked upon her seeming disappearance but soon enough, his animagus sensibilities caught up with him and he felt her presence. He realized that she must be hiding in panic and knew he should proceed cautiously. As a precaution, he cast a nonverbal silencing charm around the area, lest Madam Pomfrey came investigating.

"Hermione, I know you're here… It's just me… It's Sirius. You're safe now; you can come out." He coaxed.

"Sirius…?" she called out softly, her voice laced with suspicion.

"Yes, love. It's me; it's Snuffles." He added, trying to convince her.

It worked. Hermione slowly crept out from under the bed, her wand still in hand. She could only see his outline in the darkness that surrounded them as she got up on shaky legs, with the support of the bed, only to collapse again.

He instantly rushed forward and helped her up on to the bed. As his presence and scent surrounded her, she realized that it really did feel like Sirius.

Once seated, Hermione quickly conjured her blue fire in a jar from her bag, and set it on the bedside table. The space around her bed instantly filled with light. She turned to really look at Sirius and gasped, moving backwards until her back hit the bedpost.

"Who are you?" she demanded, holding him at wand point.

He raised his hands in surrender and replied, "I'm Sirius Orion Black, also known as Padfoot or, Snuffles."

"B-But…" she looked around in confusion, taking in her surroundings for the first time. "Is this the Hogwarts hospital wing?"

"Yes, it is."

"But it can't be! The whole wing was destroyed just a few hours ago! I saw the debris with my own eyes!"

Sirius' eyes widened. "What do you mean…destroyed?" he whispered.

Hermione looked at him in confusion, trying to recall the past few hours. As the pieces finally fell into place, she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What is the date today?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"The 1st of May… probably 2nd by now. The year is 1976." Sirius answered calmly.

"But how is that possible?!" she asked in surprise. "If this is really the past, then how do you know who I am? How am I even alive?"

"I honestly didn't. I didn't remember anything until you showed up. I had flashes of the past… future… but nothing more." Sirius confessed.

"Wait a minute... You had flashes _before_ I came here?"

He nodded.

"But that shouldn't have happened! Sirius, you were trapped in a time circle!"

"I know," he said quietly.

She frowned in confusion and looked at him for a long time. Her frown slowly gave way to tentative hope as she asked meekly, "Is it really you Sirius…?"

He had her in his arms in a heartbeat, holding her tightly, just as he had wanted to ever since he had first seen her here. "It really is me, love." He murmured and kissed the top of her head. The stress and exhaustion of the past couple of days finally caught up to her and gave way to tears, as she clung desperately to Sirius. He shushed her and gently rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shirt. After a long few minutes, she calmed down and pulled back, wiping her cheeks.

"But Sirius… why am I not dead?" she asked suddenly with wide eyes.

He glared at the way she asked that as though it were a given. "Do you want to be?" he snapped. She flinched and he softened his voice before continuing, "James put a body bind on you. By some miraculous stroke of luck, it ended up putting all your wounds and bleeds in a stasis until Madam Pomfrey could tend to them."

"I owe him a life debt." Hermione said in a voice filled with gratitude.

"You owe him no such thing!" Sirius snapped again. "As it were, it was as though he were trying to kill you himself!"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating Sirius! It's probably just a misunderstanding."

He was about to retort when her sudden sharp intake of breath halted him in his tracks.

"What is it?"

"Sirius, if this is really 1976 then… then we can stop everything! We can stop the war! We can save Lily and James! Harry will have his parents growing up! We can prevent everything that went bad last time Sirius!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm in excitement.

A myriad of emotions passed over Sirius' face until it finally settled on one of dark rage. "I'm going to kill that rat." He growled with hatred lacing his every word.

Hermione's smile dropped and her face went blank. "No, you can't." she said firmly.

* * *

 **A/N:** **So... I do believe explanations and apologies are in order for this long gap in updates.**

 **I really am sorry everyone. I was struggling with deep depression, coupled with anxiety and panic attacks for many months. I found myself unable to write anything. Following that there were condolences in my close circles. And now, on top of all that, I will (mostly) be moving to a different continent in a few months so I'm completely caught up in arranging things regarding that. I know that as a writer, I am accountable to my readers despite all this but sometimes, life throws curve balls at you and it just can't be helped.**

 **Although fortnightly updates are very doubtful the way things are now, please know that I won't abandon this story. I already have it fully outlined; it just needs a lot of work in terms of writing and editing. I'm very thankful to each one of you who has read, reviewed, and added this story to your favourites and follows, and I really appreciate your patience with me. :') As always, I hope you enjoyed this update! ^_^**


End file.
